Karin Kurosaki
Karin Kurosaki 'is the fraternal twin sister of Yuzu, daughter of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and younger sister of Ichigo. She is also the new Third Seat of the Tenth Squad after awakening her hidden Shinigami powers and shattering her Chain of Fate, making her pure Shinigami and no longer human. Karin is even the girlfriend of her Captain and longtime best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Information Box Biological Information Physical Description Chronological and Political Information Personal Information Zanpakuto Debut Voice Actor Background Physical Appearance Karin is a short, female/tomboy individual that has dark grey eyes and raven-black, shoulder-length hair that is cropped straight down with the end in a short ponytail, tied with a red ribbon, and with bangs that frame on both sides of her face. Her new Gigai outfit consists of a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt with a yellow vest, white pants, and a pair of red sneakers with black highlights and white soles. In her Shimigami (and even current) outfit, she wears a short variation shihakusho that goes below her waist and knee-high white socks along with the other standard garments of the Shinigami attire (a black ''kosode, a white shitagi, a white obi, and a pair of waraji). In addition, Karin wears a pair of white wrist-length, fingerless gloves. Upon entering Las Varde, Karin wears new clothing over her short shihakusho: A white bandanna wrapped around her forehead, a black sash around her waist in place of her standard obi, a long green and white stripped scarf around her neck, white leather pants in place of the bottom of her shihakusho variant, and a white, double-breasted long cape with a bronze clip in between. Personality Compared to her soft-spoken twin sister, Yuzu, Karin is the more authoritative of the two. Karin's tough exterior results from her mother's death; because she could not be useful around the house like Yuzu, she resolved never to cry so that she would not burden her family with her personal troubles. As a result, Karin appears to be the most harden and least emotional out of the two resulting in her not being affected by most events that would more or less bring tears to Yuzu's eyes. Despite these obvious differences, both girls remain close and share an equal concern for their older brother when Ichigo appears stressed or when he disappears for long periods of time. During these times, despite her own worries, Karin will reassure her sister, being there for her. True to Karin's preteen character, she is tomboyish, hot-headed, cynical, impulsive, and strong-willed on the outside, but brave, genuinely compassionate, and carring on the inside. According to most characters, her personality is compared to that of Ichigo's. She also has a strong desire to protect Ichigo and wanted the power to protect him just like he did with her. Her determination and desire to protect those around her awakened her dormant Shinigami powers, and gave her the desire she needed, but allowed her to shatter her Chain of Fate, making her a being apart two worlds (The Human World, and Soul Society). Though barley surviving her first encounter with Ulquiorra Cifer, Karin suffers post-traumatic stress disorder and being haunted by that same encounter every day, which makes her less emotional and made her traumatized for putting herself and Jinora in fatal danger. However, despite her depression, Karin still shows emotion and deeply cares about her friends even more, despite not caring about her injuries and refuses to let her fears affect her battles. Eventually, she became more closer and protective of her best friend, Momo Hinamori since she has stayed by her side every day to help the former overcome her fears and later became more caring towards the latter and refuses to see her getting hurt. History Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Prowess *Master Swordsman Specialist - Karin shows raw talent in swordsmanship and is her most unique skill in direct combat. Karin uses her oversized Zanpakuto along with her size and speed for quick attacks before dealing more heavier and critical blows to her enemies. Her swordsman fighting style is based on the Eleventh Squad's straightforward fighting style, but she also utilizes the Zanjutsu fighting styles of the Tenth, Fifth, and Sixth Squad's as well. Though she normally fights with her sword right-handed, she appears to be ambidextrous, as she is even proficient in wielding Kurosagi with her left hand or wielding it two-handed. **Nabasuri: Kamikaze (The Third : Divine Wind) - A technique where the user strikes many times in quick, rapid succession; striking with enough force to create whirl strikes upon the blade's edge. When the strikes land, the wind swirls accelerate and lacerate the targets. Kido Prowess *Kido Expert - Karin is highly proficient in Kido, like Hitsugaya and Hinamori, and is capable of performing high-level Kido spells without the incantation. The only known Kido skills she uses are destruction, healing, binding, and purifying. According to Hinamori and Izuru, Karin's can use Bakudo techniques up to no. 70 and her Hado techniques up to no. 85. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Expert - Karin is very proficient at the art of Shunpo, which enabled her to block, dodge and keep up with captain-level fighters, even though she doesn't possess any of its' speed techniques. Hakuda Prowess *Hakuda Expert - Karin is very proficient in the art of Hakuda. She can use Hakuda as a defense measure in case her Zanpakuto's size and power leave her wide open for counter-attacks. Intelligence *Genius Intellect - Due to her young age and known human knowledge, Karin has shown to be a well-known genius and a knowledgable bookworm. During her time in Soul Society, she has vastly studied and gained a great knowledge of all of its' records, history, and list of former and current Shinigami, as well as all the Shinigami four arts. Her intellect is as high as several Shinigami captain geniuses and tacticians, such as Shunsui Kyoraku, Shinji Hirako, Jushiro Ukitake, and even her boyfriend, Toshiro. Other Abilities *Keen Aim - During her time as a human, Karin is also talented at soccer which would strengthen her physical power. She defeats week Hollows by kicking a soccer ball at them. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility *Advanced Growth Rate - According to Kisuke, Momo, and several captains of the Gotei 13, Karin has a similar astounishing ability like her brother, which is her growth rate. Ever since she began to train as a Shinigami, she began to learn the basic concepts of some advanced techniques that would take most Shinigami years to do though sheer will and instinct. She has also shown quite development in the four Shinigami arts (Zanjutsu, Shunpo, Kido, and Hakuda) though that same determination. A day later, she began to learn the name of her Zanpakuto and has even aquirred a constant release Shikai, due to her own increased spiritual pressure. At the same time, she learned the power of her Bankai and even knows its' capabilities within two days (abiet three days with the special device Kisuke gave her). Many people realize that she is the female counterpart of Ichigo Kurosaki. *Spiritual Awareness - Karin is able to see spirits very clearly, including Pluses, Hollows, Arrancars and Shinigami. Spiritual Power *Immense Spiritual Power - Toshiro Hitsugaya mentions that Karin has high spiritual power for a Human, as she is able to see him. After Ichigo lost his powers during the seventeen month timeskip, Karin's powers have got stronger to the point where she is at Ichigo's level before he gained Shinigami powers, and she now has hi spec spiritual medium disposition. After shattering her Chain of Fate and training as a Shinigami, her spiritual energy has increased tremendously, which is at the level of an advanced-captain, despite her position as a Third Seated Officer. Her immense spiritual power can even break any high-level Kido Barriers with a massive surge of her pressure, which many Shinigami believed to be imposible. Her Reiatsu is cyan. **Skilled Reiatsu Control Zanpakuto Kurosagi (Slaying Crescent-Moon) *Shikai - Karin's Shikai takes the form of a medium over-sized, silver, double-edged longsword with a bronze, ring-like crossguard and a two-handed, violet hilt with two green tassels attached to the hilt's handle, which are decorated with a flame design on its' short sides. The sword is as tall as Karin (1.41 meters). The wide blade of her sword can be used to block incoming attacks, and deflect energy attacks. Just like Ichigo's Zangetsu, Karin's Kurosagi is a constant release Zanpakuto due to her tremendous and powerful spiritual power. When Kurosagi isn't used, Karin puts in around her back with a equally over-sized brown sheath (equal to her sword's size) hung by a a thin, cobalt-blue strap with a chain buckle across her back and over her right shoulder. Shikai Special Ability *Hetsuga Tenko (Crescent-Moon Fang Heaven-Cutter) - Upon slashing with the blade, Kurosagi absorbs Karin's powerful spiritual energy and projects it from the blade in the form of a tremendous crescent wave of light-green energy, like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. Knowing the name of the attack increases the strength of the technique. *Meigetsu Hogeki (Crescent-Moon Style Piercing Fang) - Karin charges at her opponent full force with her blade emiting with immense spiritual energy, and makes a powerful slash at her opponent (s) and damages them in an arc wave of powerful Reiatsu. *Jikotsu Kagi (Earth-Smashing Falling Blade) *Bankai: 'Kairen Kurosagi '(Heaven Ribbon Slaying Crescent-Moon) - Karin points her Zanpakuto in a straight direction, using either one or both of her hands. Her spiritual power surges and explodes, which creates a white smokescreen surrounding her area. Just like Ichigo's Bankai, her Bankai compresses her power, causing the Zweihandler of her Shikai form to change into a daito ''(''Japanese Longsword), just like Ichigo's '''Tensa Zangetsu, in its' original Bankai stage, with a white-colored blade and crossguard, and a silver-colored hilt with dark-green cloth wrapping around the hilt instead. The crossguard now has four prongs bent out to form the shape of a manji (which is the kanji for "ban", meaning "full", as in "full release") and gains a long white ribbon attached to her Bankai sword's hilt, with a moon-shaped crescent at the ribbon's end. Additionally to the sword, her Shinigami attire becomes a white long-sleeved, ankle-length coat (or haori) with a light-green coloration on the coat's underside and on the back of her jacket has the kanji for "White Moon", and a black, sleeveless undershirt, much like that of her Zanpakuto spirit's clothing. There are also two white straps that vertically close the coat, like an "X" mark. She also wears a white, knee-length thin skirt with thin pale-black lining in place of the bottom of her short, waist-length shihakusho. Bankai Special Ability *Power Augmentation **Hyper-Speed Combat - Karin takes all the power of her Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, she uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. Her new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpo prowess and allows her to create dozens of afterimages to confuse her opponent. This ability is like the same as Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. **Enhanced Hetsuga Tenko - Karin can still use Hetsuga Tenko in its' bankai form, but can now control its' direction, gains greater force and speed, and can be fired in a white spiritual energy with a dark green outline. **Enhanced Meigetsu Hogeki **Enhanced Zanjutsu Prowess - In Bankai, Karin's masterful swordsmanship has been augmented to the point where she is able to fight more effectively with a smaller blade and utilize a different style of Zanjutsu. **Enhanced Strength - In Bankai, Karin's vast strength has been gradually increased to the point where she could block a punch from Ayon, despite the monster's size and power, and even cut through Yammy's Hierro without effort. **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Kido - In Bankai, Karin's Kido capabilities have been gradually enhanced to the point where her low, mid, and high-level Bakudo and Hado spells have greater effects on her adversaries and for battle support. **Enhanced Spiritual Power - In Bankai, Karin's vast spiritual power has drastically increased. Like Ichigo, her spiritual pressure is so thick and rough, as well as intense and heavy, it can suffocate Humans who are in the general vicinity of her released Bankai. Ever since she became a Visored, she produces a black spiritual energy with a dark green outline, which emenates off of Karin's body when she uses her Hollowfication or when she's exerted. While in Bankai, her immense spiritual energy turns white with a green outline. **Enhanced Bankai Duration *Tenburenjo (Swift Strikes of Soaring Heaven) - In mid-air, Karin swings Kairen Kurosagi in all different directions, slicing up many enemies in her path. She can even use this technique as a defensive move against enemy long-range attacks. *Kotetsu Rangeku (Shinning Light Net) **Koretsunabi (Yellow Flaming Shard Fire) Hollowfication Hollow Mask - Karin's Hollow Mask takes the form of a menacing skull, just like Ichigo's. *Power Augmentation - While wearing the mask, Karin's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in many capabilities. **Augmented Hetsuga Tenko **Enhanced Strength - While hollowfied, Karin's immense strength has vastly increased. **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Spiritual Power *Hollow Combat *Increased Mask Duration *Mask Regeneration *Mask Re-Summon Relationships Family *Isshin Kurosaki (Father) *Masaki Kurosaki (Mother, Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Paternal Uncle, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Maternal Aunt, Deceased) *Sumiru Namikaze (Paternal Aunt, Deceased) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Older Brother) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Franternal Twin Sister) *Naruto Uzumaki (Paternal Cousin) *Karin Uzumaki (Maternal Half-Cousin) Friends/Allies *Kurosagi (Zanpakuto Spirit) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Boyfriend and Captain) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Aunt Figure) *Momo Hinamori (Best friend and equal partner-in-combat, close as sisters) *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Orihime Inoue *The Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara **Yoruichi Shihoin **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya *Mod-Souls **Kon **Ririn **Kurodo **Noba *Renji Abarai *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Shuhei Hisagi (Close friend) *Izuru Kira *Nanao Ise *Yachiru Kusajishi (Close friend) *Kenpachi Zaraki *Byakuya Kuchiki *Shinji Hirako (Hollowfication Mentor) *Sui-Feng *Sajin Komamura *Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi *Kensei Muguruma *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Shunsui Kyoraku *Nanao Ise *Jushiro Ukitake *Retsu Unohana *Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto *The Visored **Hiyori Sarugaki (Ally and Arch-Rival) **Lisa Yadomaru **Love Aikawa **Hachigen "Hacchi" Ushoda *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Sakura Haruno Rivals *Hiyori Sarugaki (Arch-rival) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Seigen Suzunami **Fujimaru Kudo **Matsuri Kudo *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer *Sojiro Kusaka *The Sinners *Shunkuro Tsukishima *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai *Oko Yushima Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Seated Officers Category:Tenth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Visored Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Team Ichigo Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Genius Intellects Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Bankai Users Category:Healers Category:The Prolouge Arc Characters Category:Shinigami Taskforce Category:Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc Characters Category:Universal World War Arc Characters Category:Movie 6: The Hell Verse Chapter Characters Category:Invasion of Las Varde Arc Characters Category:Day of the Black Comet Arc Characters Category:Vanderich Invasion Arc Characters Category:Reigai Uprising Arc Characters Category:Awakening Type Characters (Bleach Series)